


Sayonara Hitori

by Jaysca101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaysca101/pseuds/Jaysca101
Summary: A story of a girl who loves and gets her heart broken. She will learn to love again. Unbeta-ed.





	Sayonara Hitori

The chirping of her cellphone struck her out of her reverie as it signalled the end of her shift at work. Emily sighed as she got up from her desk to go home from work. She reached for her phone and dialled his number. She half looked forward to hearing his voice but at the same time dreaded the conversation being cut short. That’s how it was lately. Maybe it was the two of them calling every day. Maybe it was because their honeymoon stage was ending and they had run their course as a couple. She loved him very much and ithurt her heart to think of this. She hated how she was becoming an emotional wreck because it took her so much to get over each heartbreak that she endured. “Hey baby, how was work?”  
  
“It was the same as usual. It’s always quiet until after 5 or so since people don’t get off until then. What are you up to?”  
  
“Oh I see. I’m just relaxing and playing some games.”  
  
She heard something vibrate in the background. Her stomach sank as she heard the same words every time she heard it, “Hey, baby, I’ll call you back in a few? Actually, can you call me when you get home safely?”  
  
It was the end. She didn’t know what it was but it was like routine nowadays so she began to have an inkling that her boyfriend was cheating on her. She was getting scared at how much she had invested emotionally into this relationship and didn’t like it. Emily was a shy girl and she was so happy to have found someone who seemed like he understood and accepted how she was.  
  
At this point, she wasn’t sure if she could call him her boyfriend anymore. Things were becoming so different. They fought but it felt like he wasn’t really listening. She was very conflicted as to what to do. Should she break up with him or keep trying? She wanted to keep on trying but all the signs pointed to the end. All she could do was just hope and wait that the worst wouldn’t happen.  
  
When she got home, she called him back but the conversation wasn’t going anywhere so they just decided to cut it short. She felt upset that the conversations weren’t as long as they used to be. She missed their long phone calls because they could bond and get closer but it wasn’t the same anymore. “Hey baby, what do you want to do tomorrow?”  
  
“I was thinking we could hit up that street festival after my dance practice. You know the one down at the city centre plaza?”  
  
“Oh! That sounds great, I was hoping we could go sometime but I’m busy preparing for a performance with Riley and them.”  
  
“Oh really…? Then let’s do something soon?”  
  
“Yeah, let’s do that.”  
  
“…..”  
  
“….So…”  
  
It felt like he was slipping away from her. She was scared that she was boring him so he ended up cheating on her. Emily kept telling herself that it was a wild accusation. That’s all it was, but there were so many things that bothered her but she didn’t want to accelerate something that felt inevitable. She wanted to try and do what she could, even if it wasn’t much. She didn’t sleep much that night.  
  
The next day, she went to dance practice with her friends. “Em, you look like shit. Did you sleep at all last night?”  
She smiled and nodded her head. “I got enough. Don’t worry about me too much.”  
  
“You sure? We’re here to talk if you ever need it.”  
  
Emily nodded her thanks and practiced. Rather than being focused on the choreography and practice, she was preoccupied with him. Her emotions were all over the place since she was going to meet him later on that week. Hana, the leader of her dance group, pulled her aside and gently hit her on the head, “You were really out of it, Em. Tell me what’s up. We’ve been friends since we were babies and we tell each other everything.”  
“It’s Alex.”  
  
“What did he do?”  
  
Emily didn’t feel comfortable with the rest of the dancers around and asked if they could continue the discussion back at their place before going to the street festival. “Yeah. Anything for you babe. I don’t like seeing my sister sad.”  
Emily smiled at Hana’s tendency to call her sister even though they were distantly related. Once they got home, they talked about her mental and emotional state before they went to the festival. Going there helped to get her mind off her boyfriend but everything came crashing down when she saw Alex with one of the other girls in her dance crew, Mia. He had his arm around her and was talking animatedly with her. Emily’s stomach sank as her vision began to blur while she grabbed Hana, “Let’s go home. I don’t want to be here anymore.”


End file.
